The present invention relates to an improved electromagnetic valve, in particular for injection pumps in internal combustion engines.
There has already been proposed electromagnetic valves generally comprising a body or casing containing a coil or winding which upon being energized controls the displacement of a plunger core acting upon a valve member adapted to close an opening formed in a part constituting a seat for the valve member.
These electromagnetic valves, however, exhibited a number of inconveniences such, for instance, as the wear occurring in the course of time at the valve member with resulting defects in the fluid-tightness upon the closure of this valve member, especially when the latter consists of a ball which moves randomly in the seat of the valve member.